


Electric metropolis: ein film von Dior

by Slant



Series: Thus Spake Dior: A collection for all and none [2]
Category: Lady Dior "Electric City" Commercial
Genre: Existentialism, Handbags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people go to Paris for the fashion or the culture or the food. I went for the ennui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric metropolis: ein film von Dior

A woman stands motionless beside rushing traffic. Scarcely meters from her fellow humans, she is utterly alone. The cost of her bag does nothing to ease her sense of alienation. The people in the cars might as well be river water as they flow past.

She gazes, without meaning to, at stone work meant to commemorate some forgotten triumph of an earlier France. Whatever its intention was, it is long forgotten, and she looks upon it only because her eyes must rest somewhere. Her attention is elsewhere; she stares unblinking, into the Abyss. 

She stands beside stone balustrades on the banks of the Seine. No one comes near, but she experiences a feeling on connection: Sartre once walked here. The handbag, abandoned. In company, under lights, it might snap and glitter and draw admiring or envious eyes. Against the rough stone, it sits squarish and anonymous. 

What does it contain? This mystery, stemming from it's most fundamental purpose, was never the point. Style, not just over, but in the place of, substance, and none to see it.

The rivers flow on.


End file.
